


The older Holmes' crush

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft tried to flirt and needs some help, will it work? </p><p>It was just a one shot but I got a great response so I am going to write a few more chapters xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flirting is not my game

Mycroft turned in his sleep, worrying about what was going to happen. The rain had been pouring down for a while, it was rather soft until now, now it had become heavy and noisy, just like Mycroft's head.

Sherlock had pushed him into doing it, he was too scared, to inexperienced. The great Mycroft Holmes was many things, he was everything, but he wasn't sexy. Not in his eyes. He didn't see himself as beautiful or flirty, or a catch. In fact the man rather thought himself vulgar and an unacceptable choice for a relationship. His younger brother had convinced him to finally act out on his crush. 

John and Sherlock had given him encouragement and help all the way, it started with flirting. Mycroft was made to go up to the man whom he had crushed on for years and smile, ask him about himself and be cute. In which Mycroft thought himself pathetic for doing it, he felt silly.

He did it anyway, well he tried. Four weeks of trying before they made him bite the bullet, and ask the Detective Inspector out.

And of course, he was too scared, and ended up trying to flirt again. The conversation ended with him more or less chucking his number at the man.

So now we return to the present. A powerful and rich man, lying in a bed, unable to sleep. He turned to face the other side and remembered the embarrassing conversation earlier on that day.

"I bet you're the best looking Detective at the yard?" He tried. He failed.

Greg turned to him and smiled. "Hey Myke. On the drink tonight?"

"Nope... well maybe just a little bit." He smiled, his palms began to sweat.

"Having a good time?" Greg asked, taking a sip of his pint.

"Yes, better now. So uhm, you, uhm, are you here with anyone?"

"Just a few friends. No one important." He smiled in reply.

"Do you, happen to have a uhm, girlfriend to meet?"

Greg laughed and scratched his head. "No, just broke up with someone actually, well, they broke up with me, said I work too much."

"The work is important though is it not, for without you London would fall."

"I am pretty sure that is you and your brother but thank you." Greg hadn't caught on to the fact that he was being hit on, in fact he thought Mycroft was just humoring him and pretending to be nice because he wanted something for his brother.

"I'm sorry." Mycroft said. "About your girlfriend."

"Boyfriend actually," Lestrade smiled and put down his drink. "He was a man."

Mycroft went bright red and smiled at the thought that yes, the man he wanted, was into men. 

"Goo...good. Uhm, so listen, you want to maybe do something during the week maybe?"

"Yeah, I need a new circle of people to hang out with. Maybe your smartness will rub off on me?" He laughed. Mycroft became very awkward, as he had intended to ask the man on a date, not a man-date as people call them. 

As he tried to take out his business card out of his wallet, he ended up flicking it over to Greg, hitting his chest.

"Ohmygod I am sorry." He stumbled. 

"No, don't worry, I'll give you a call yeah?" Greg picked up the card and slid it into his pocket before walking away to his friends.

Mycroft turned over again, looking over to his phone. What an idiot he was being, a person such as Greg Lestrade, so perfect and beautiful with his sexy voice and his desirable body being into him? Mycroft Holmes? No. Having admirers was Sherlock's thing, not that he knew what to do with them.

He picked up his phone and texted his brother's best friend.

_Has Lestrade mentioned me at all - MH_

**You came up in conversation earlier. - JW**

_What did he say about me? - MH_

**He said you were becoming friends. Asked me what you were like. - JW**

_What did you say? Hold on- friends? No! I asked him on a date, I gave him my number. - MH_

**He hasn't called you? Maybe he didn't know it was a date, shall I let him know? I told him you were caring and kind and powerful. -JW**

_Yes please. Thank you. - MH_

**Doing it now. No problem. -JW**

It was another half hour before he heard a noise, but this noise was the door.

Great, work at this time.

Mycroft stood up and put on his robe before going to open the door. Upon doing so he got a rather lovely surprise, Greg Lestrade was standing on front of his door, drenched from head to toe, dripping wet. Mycroft licked his lips and looked him up and down, he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

"Greggory?"

"I lost your number." He said, water dripping off of his nose.

"I lost your number and I didn't know you were flirting. I know now and I wanted to tell you my answer before you end up changing your mind."

Mycroft's eyes widened and he grinned, "and your answer is?"

"Yes. Of course it's bloody yes." He laughed. 

"So will you be going home now? Or will you be coming in?"

Lestrade bowed his head and looked up to the man on front of him, giving him a evil yet beautiful stare whilst letting a smile spread over his lips. 

"I should go back," He spoke. "One last thing?"

Mycroft nodded. "What's that?". 

Before Mycroft could make another sound, Lestrade pulled him close and pressed their lips together, pulling him in for wonderful kiss. Mycroft began to kiss back, as Lestrade's hand found his way to Mycroft's neck to make it more passionate. 

Mycroft opened his mouth to let the kiss become deeper. God Greg was good at this, it was so much better than what he had hoped, which was beyond amazing already. He felt Greg's hand go down his body before it was over.

Greg pulled away after a second, flashing Mycroft with an adorable sexy grin as he stood again into the rain. 

"I put my number in your pocket, will you call me?"

"When?"

"Whenever you miss me!" Greg called as he walked down the stairs to the street. 

"Then I should be calling you now."

Greg stopped, he nearly considered running back to the man, before he stopped himself. No jumping into things, he had promised himself, jumping in to fast will wreck everything, and he wanted everything with Mycroft to be perfect.

"Tomorrow, call me tomorrow!"

And with that Lestrade ran down the road to get a cab.

Mycroft leaned against the door frame and put is hand in his pocket to retrieve the number.

The piece of paper read;

"Here's my number *********** xx Call me soon. -GL <3"

Mycroft turned in his bed, unable to sleep, he was too happy of what was going to happen next.


	2. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade and Mycroft go on a date :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a sequel to the oneshot I did- it got a great response and, so I thought I'd just make it another chapter for my lovely readers;  
> TheArtStudentYouHate and Alicewantsjam. I hope you two lovelies enjoy it
> 
> I will most likely add to it, I tend to do that, so once read probably check back in an hour bc I've probably added tons to it.

Mycroft had called Lestrade the next day and decided to make a date. He was terrified, out of his mind scared that he was going to fuck everything up and make a fool of himself. When was the last time he went on a date? Oh god it must have been years, and come to think of it he had only been on one. What made him worse was the fact that on dates people normally kiss, oh god in this day and age people do more than kiss on the first date and Mycroft has never, _oh shit Lestrade is going to laugh a me. What if he thinks I am sad or ugly or oh my god._

Luckily however this ball of anxiety left him the moment he saw him. Mycroft was waiting outside his house, as Greg opened the door, he smiled sweetly. He wore a white shirt and a black blazer, some buttons undone. He looked gorgeous. Mycroft wore a blue suit with a white shirt, he looked very charming indeed. Greg enjoyed looking at him, so much so that 30 seconds had gone by and no one had said a word.

"You ready?" Mycroft asked.

"Of course, where are we going?"

"We could go anywhere you want to go, or we could go back to mine and I could uhm, cook you dinner if you'd prefer?"

They both walked towards Mycroft's car and got in, Mycroft slid in first and Lestrade slid close beside him, making sure their arms touched as they sat.

Lestrade grinned, tilting his head and looking over to Mycroft. "I'd quite like to go to yours, it's more intimate that way." Greg's hand found it's away to Mycroft's leg, sending shivers up his spine. He told the driver to start the car and they drove off back to his house. Mycroft started to fill with anxiety again, oh god.

"I uhm, what, what do you want me to make you?" Mycroft tried to think of anything but the DI in question naked.

"Make me your favorite." He replied, leaning in closer to the man beside him.

They got to his house shortly after, where he had previously spent ages before the date cleaning and making it perfect just in case. He has already set the table in worry that he may say yes to coming back. Even the cutlery was on the table, all he had to do now was make the food. 

Mycroft led Lestrade into the kitchen where Greg pulled up a seat to watch him cook.

"You're pretty hot." Lestrade said as Mycroft started cutting up potatoes. His hand slipped at hearing Greg's comment, knocking one of the potatoes onto the floor beneath him.

"Shit." He mumbled as he bent over to pick it up, and on trying to stand up again he bashed his head against the counter top. "Double shit."He cursed as he cradled his head, red with embarrassment. 

"Ouch!" Greg exclaimed as he walked over to make sure he was okay. He put his hand onto the back of Mycroft's head. "You okay love?"

The older Holmes' brother smiled. "Uh yeah..." His stomach filled up with butterflies, making him unable to look the other man in the eyes. He loved being called 'love' especially from Greg, it made him feel special, which was quite a new feeling for him.

"Here," Greg pulled up his sleeves and picked up a knife. "I'll help." Mycroft hit the button on the stereo and put on some music as the two made dinner together. They exchanged glances and smiles, and yes, Mycroft carried on being a complete clutz. But every time he did something that he could be embarrassed by like trying to lean against the counter and then falling over or dropping all the ingredients into various places within the kitchen, Greg would either pretend that he hadn't seen it or he could come up behind the older man and give him a kiss on the cheek.

Over dinner Lestrade did most of the talking, asking Mycroft questions about himself, where he grew up and his hobbies etc. They had quite a lot in common as it were. After dinner the two sat on the couch, the TV on as background noise. "I'm glad dinner wasn't a complete mess." Mycroft confessed.

"No, it was lovely, really." He smiled. 

"So tell me Myke," Greg grinned, placing one arm on the back of the sofa and his head into his hand. "Why has it been so long we have known each other and we have never done this before?"

Mycroft swallowed and looked up into Lestrade's beautiful eyes. "I... I was scared, if I am honest. I'm not usually good with people or dates..."

"When was the last time you went on one?"

"About ten years ago, I have only really been on one." 

Greg's eye widened, "Really?" He was astonished. "You seem to be doing a rather great job if you ask me!"

Mycroft went red and looked away before looking back. "Really? I though I was being a complete mess. Let me ask you, what made you say yes?"

Greg took Mycroft's hand and pulled it onto his lap, folding both his hands around it. "I really like you. Have done for a while. I never thought you would like me back, so I had to say yes, or I would never forgive myself."

Mycroft pulled away solemnly. "Are you making fun of me?"

"What? No, I really mean it." His eyes searched over the man's face in confusion, with a hint of admiration in his eyes. "I really do like you Myke."

"Why? I'm awkward, inexperienced and ugly and not to mention-" Before Mycroft could finish the long list he had compiled over the years, Greg placed a finger to his lips.

"You're cute, you're smart, you're sexy, you're kind and you are wonderful in my eyes. I don't care if you have never really dated before, in fact, I like it, it means that I get to be the one to show you how good it can be." A smile played over his face as he carried on speaking, "I like you, just the way you are."

This time Mycroft had really gone red, bright red, he didn't know where to look, but when he caught the detectives eyes he felt like the happiest person alive.

"I like you too Inspector. Rather a lot actually."

Greg smiled and stood up, "I don't want to ruin anything, walk me to the door?" Greg put out his hand for Mycroft to hold on to so he could pull him up, pulling him close they stood as if they were dancing, Greg noticed this. He wrapped one arm around his shoulder and held the other hand in his and slowly, even though there was no music, danced together. 

Mycroft looked over the man, whom intern looked into his eyes. Their faces became closer together, sending shivers down both of their bodies. Their noses touched, eyes fluttering closed as one again their lips met in the perfect kiss. Their mouths moved together slowly, leaving them both wanting a little more of each other. In turn their dancing stopped and their hands found each others jaw or neck, smoothing skin beneath their fingers. Greg was the first one to pull away, "I should go." He said, kissing the tip of Mycroft's nose.

"Will I see you again?" Mycroft found himself asking, not daring to let go.

"If you carry on kissing me like that, you'll never stop seeing me." Greg walked backwards to the front door, pulling Mycroft's hand along with him, leading him to the door frame. "Kiss me goodbye?"

"Yes inspector." Mycroft pushed him against the door frame and returned to pouring his feelings into actions. His hands planted, one on the Inspectors waist and the other on his jaw, pulling him in deeper. He then pulled away and smirked, wiping the corner of his mouth. 

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

And with that, Greg was gone. Luckily Greg knew where he was enough to find his way home. He skipped down the streets as he thought about the adorable mess that is Mycroft Holmes.


	3. The date ALTERNATIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter re-written, pick your favorite.

Mycroft had called Lestrade the next day and decided to make a date. He was terrified, out of his mind scared that he was going to fuck everything up and make a fool of himself. It had been years since he had been on a date, and even then he had only really been on one.  
Mycroft had sworn off relationships and feelings, as he has always said; "Caring is not an advantage." and he always stood by that. That was until he saw Lestrade. How the man was always able to look after his brother and keep him out of trouble. The two men shared that in common, wanting what was in Sherlock's best interest, but his younger brother had never let him in, but he chose wisely in Greg. Maybe that was what first attracted him to the Detective Inspector.

His anxieties were everywhere, because even though he was tall and powerful and intelligent beyond compare, he didn't kiss people and no one has seen him naked in... well... since he was a mere child. He though himself ugly. He thought himself unwantable. It is true that he had kissed he DI the night before, but he didn't know whether he was any good or not.

Greg also had his anxieties. He fell for Mycroft a few weeks ago, when they met at Baker Street, and his breath was taken from the first time he spoke. He was like Sherlock, except kinder. He didn't insult him, but instead gave a kind smile which warmed his heart. He was terrified, terrified because Greg was a Detective Inspector, and he didn't think himself smart enough or intelligent enough for Mycroft. John was an Army Doctor, and Sherlock was a Consulting Detective as well as a Holmes whilst Mycroft was practically the British Government - how could he be good enough for the man who plagued his mind so.

Mycroft had texted an address of a restaurant to Greg, and told him to be there for a certain time. Mycroft made sure to be there half an hour early, making sure the place was perfect. He sat at a table that faced the door, fiddling with his phone. The place was beautiful and somewhat empty, Mycroft made sure of that. The tables were draped in white table clothes and beautiful silver cutlery.  
He had hoped Greg would not think it over the top for their first date.

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked Greg, looking nervous as he peered around the room, eyes stopping when they locked with Mycroft's. He smiled widely as he walked over to the table. Mycroft had stood up at this point and pulled out Greg's chair for him to sit.

"You look fantastic." Mycroft told him, biting his lip as he sat back down in his chair.

Greg smirked through his blush, "I uhm, thank you."

The waitress walked passed them and gave them their menu's. "I'll come by again in five minutes to take your order." As she walked away, Greg scanned the menu.  
"Wow." Said he. "I didn't know how pricey this place would be."

"Don't worry about it," Mycroft smiled. "My treat." Mycroft was doing well, so far he hadn't messed up.  
"You sure?"  
"It is a date after all."  
Greg smiled and looked into his date's eyes. The two ordered when the waitress next came by and Greg started asking Mycroft the usual first date questions;

"Where did you grow up?" and things like "what do you do for fun?"

Mycroft had no problem answering, in fact he rather liked how keen his date was to learn more about him. When their food came, that's when Mycroft began to get nervous again, thinking of Greg's beautiful lips and how he wanted nothing more then to kiss them, but shit, did he even remember how to kiss? Was he any good? What if he wasn't?

All these thoughts spun through his mind. Greg leaned in close, resting his hand on top of Mycroft's. The sudden interaction of Greg's soft skin against his own made him jolt, hitting his glass and knocking it on the floor.

"Oh my god I am so sorry." He exclaimed as he raised his hand to his forehead, rubbing it in embarrassment. Everyone who was in was looking at him. 

Greg laughed and asked a waiter to help them, he apologized and leaned in again towards Mycroft. "Hey." He said softly, replacing his hand over Mycroft's.  
"Hey, would you stop being adorable for a second and look at me?"

Mycroft was stunned, was he just called... adorable? He peered through his fingers and looked over the table.  
Lestrade grinned at him, "Don't worry about it, it's an honest mistake. You should see the amount of things I've smashed!"

Mycroft removed his hand and turned the other one over so they were holding hands.   
"Yeah?"

"Of course, vase's, windows... and one time? An urn."

Mycroft burst into laughter. "No you didn't!" He smiled, forgetting his anxieties,  
"I did, what made it worse it is it was at a crime scene and it was the father's ashes, they went everywhere! he forensic's hated me you should have seen the mess!!"

The rest of the meal was great, they both felt comfortable and happy as they connected over the expensive and very tasty meal.  
Afterwards they decided that they would rather walk, and as they did, Greg slowly edged closer until they were walking down the street hand in hand. Mycroft had never felt more happy, he had thought he was free from anymore fuck-ups until of course the inevitable happened and as he leaned against the door frame of Lestrade's house as he went inside, the man slipped and fell onto the floor. Next thing he knows is that Greg is down at his level, hand on the back of his head.  
"Ouch, you okay love?"

Mycroft smiled and nodded as he accepted help standing up. The two were silent as Greg leaned in, his eyes fluttering shut. Just as they were about to kiss, his phone went off. Greg stuffed his phone into his pocket and looked down at the screen.  
"It's your brother, he said he needs me."  
Mycroft sighed audible.   
"You should go."

"He can wait." Greg smiled before his hands balled up in Mycroft's shirt, pulling their chests together as their lips met in a passionate kiss, putting one hand on the side of Mycroft's jaw, stroking his cheek softly with his thumb. Mycroft opened his mouth, making the kiss deeper as his hands found Greg's waist, making the DI moan into the kiss.   
The kiss lasted a few minutes before they pulled apart.   
"You're needed at Baker Street." Mycroft whispered, eyes still closed as he tried to keep the sensation of the other man's lips.  
"I know, want to come with? He's your brother." Greg whispered, mere centimeters from Mycroft's lips.  
"Sherlock wouldn't like it."  
"Fuck Sherlock, I don't want this date to end."  
"Well then," Mycroft held the man's hand, pulling him out of the doorway and closing it behind them. "Let's go."


	4. The Baker Street Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date that led to a work-date. What will Sherlock say?

The two approached Baker Street shortly after. The streets were quiet and the wind slight and warm as the two strolled down the pavement, holding hands. Mycroft paused before entering, staring at the number on the door.

"Are you sure we should be going in hand in hand?"

"I am, if Sherlock doesn't like it then that's his problem." Greg smiled, as he entwined their fingers before opening the door and walking up the stairs to see John and Sherlock in the lounge.

Sherlock was peering out of the window and spun around on his heel, "What are you doing here Mycroft? I didn't call you." He scrunched up his face and tossed a ball up with one hand and caught it again.

Mycroft looked down to his shoes and then back up to his younger brother. 

"I uhm, asked Greg out like we spoke about." He said, not daring to look to Sherlock but instead looked up at Lestrade whom had a rather smug look on his face. "And we are sort of on that date now."

Sherlock huffed and pulled out his phone. "I didn't think he would actually say yes."

Greg walked away from Mycroft and sat on the couch. "And why wouldn't I?" He looked up to the man with a stern look in his eyes. 

"Look at him," Sherlock commented. At this point, John walked in. "Sherlock-" He noticed Mycroft and Lestrade. 

"Oh hello guys, big case?" Lestrade nodded and smiled to the doctor. Mycroft walked over to sit with Lestrade, looking rather uneasy.

"Sherlock was just sating why I shouldn't be dating his brother." Greg said plainly. John looked up to Sherlock and then down to the two on the sofa.

"Good for you guys!" John smiled. "Sherlock don't be a grouch would you? We've got a case to solve." The doctor pulled his laptop into his knees as he sat down in his chair to do some work.

Greg stood up, "I am going to the bathroom, be nice." As he walked out the door there was a few seconds of awkwardness before someone spoke up again.

"So first date huh?" John smiled. "You nervous?" Mycroft smiled up at the man, he nodded, not able to say anything.

"Of course he's nervous, he has never been on dates before, and for good reason." Sherlock spoke up, turning his view to looking outside.

"Sherlock." John warned him, looking up with glaring eyes.

"Come on John, he isn't fit for relationships! Look at him, he's got no idea what he's doing, he's not got a romantic bone in his body and he's not good looking in the slightest- and you'd have to be to go out George!"

"Sherlock, I am warning you!" John stood up, edging closer to the man.

Mycroft felt a lump in his throat, unable to look up from his shoes. Sherlock was right, of course he was, he always was. Before he could open up his mouth again to insult his brother again, someone else spoke.

"It's Greg actually." Greg said, standing at the door frame. "Your brother is romantic, and to me he is beautiful."

Mycroft looked up and him and saw the man he admired, standing up for him, saving him as it were.

"And you know what? Your brother and I have been looking after you and helping you and being there whenever you need us even when we are out on a date, but you know what? If you're gonna insult him and not care enough to remember my name or accept us as a couple, then you'll be solving crimes and cases by yourself." He stretched out his hand for Mycroft to take. The two stood by the door to the hallway.

"Goodbye John, good luck with the case."

And with that they left, leaving John smiling at his computer screen and Sherlock watching the two men walk out of the apartment in shock for the way he was spoken to.

"You happy now Sherlock?" John said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes." He replied, sitting down on the couch and pulling out his phone. "You really thought I meant what I said? I just wanted to know what Greg feels about him is all."

John leaned forward, "You wanker." He grinned, "but you know you hurt your brother right?"

"I'll apologize!" He moaned loudly, practically shouting.

"I'll make sure you will. Text him, now, while I am watching you."

Sherlock groaned and brought out his phone. "Fine, but only because you look cute and you scare me a little." John laid his laptop on the table and fixed his eyes on the man in question. "Pardon?"


	5. It was enchanting to meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystrade and Johnlock cuteness. Sherlock apologizes.
> 
> I am 100% going to add more to this later, so if you don't think there's much length, come back in a few and there will be more x

Sherlock groaned and brought out his phone. 

"Fine, but only because you look cute and you scare me a little." John laid his laptop on the table and fixed his eyes on the man in question. 

"Pardon?"

"You heard me," Sherlock said, tapping at his phone whilst sending a text to his brother. "How's this; "Brother. I apologize for my earlier comments. You are very good looking and a very good brother. Greg is good for you."?" Sherlock looked up to John for approval.

"Yes Sherlock- that's very good. Now can we go back to what we were talking about?" John stood up and stepped towards the man in question.

"What do you mean?"

"That I scare you- or that you're..." He trailed off as the smaller man towered over him. Sherlock, sitting on the sofa, no longer staring at his phone but pretending to. He turned his head and looked up to John.

"I'm cute apparently?" Sherlock swallowed hard, dropping his phone into his lap as he watched John knelt down on the floor on front of him. John had to push all the confidence he ever had into doing this.

"But I scare you..." His voice was low and coarse as he rested his hands on Sherlock's knees. A shiver ran up the detective's spine as he tried to control his breath. There was a weird sensation a flutter in his stomach. John fingers spread out.

"So will you do as I say?" John raised an eyebrow.

Sherlock opened his mouth, unable to make a sound come out as his eyes searched John's face for reason.

"Answer me Sherlock."

Sherlock nodded, staring deep into his eyes.

"With words." John's sense of authority took a tole over Sherlock, as the consulting detective felt that he could not overpower the man even with every willpower he could muster within himself.

"Y...yes." Sherlock stuttered.

"Good. Now, close those pretty eyes of yours."

Sherlock did as commanded and let his eyes flutter shut, breathing in nervously. He was waiting there for 8.5 seconds before he felt John's body close to his, he then felt warm breath near his mouth, and before he knew it the pair of lips that he had dreamed about every night for as long as he could remember, touched against his in the world's most perfect kiss. Sherlock's hand raised up to John's neck. John mumbled and pulled away a little bit.

"Did I say you could do that?"

"Shut up." Sherlock smirked into the kiss, pressing in closer and turning so John was lying back on the couch with him on top.

___

Back at Mycroft's, he opened the door and led Greg through this house and into the lounge. He sat awkwardly on the sofa for a minute as Greg sat close beside him.

"I'm sorry... about Sherlock."

"No, I'm sorry." Greg reinstated. The older Holmes' brother leaned back and looked over at the beautiful man beside him. "I'm sorry that he said those things, I am sorry that he thinks its true and I am sorry that I didn't punch him in the nose or make more of a fuss. I like you Mycroft. I like you so much more every second I see you smile and I hate him for making you lose that smile." As Lestrade looked at Mycroft with concern, Mycroft had never felt more safe, more happy or more loved.

He moved over to Greg and planted a kiss on his lips, leaning in so his chest was against that of the other man. They fit together perfectly, falling until they were lying down. Their kiss began to get more passionate as Lestrade turned Mycroft over to be on top. The two moaned as Greg began to grind down hard on him, moving his kisses down Mycroft's jaw and down to his neck.

"Gregory..." he moaned as he balled his hands in Greg's shirt. "Oh Gregory." His hips began to thrust upwards, needing to feel the other man's erection against him. Greg kissed every piece of skin he could find, undoing Mycroft's shirt buttons and kissing the skin he revealed. The detective pulled off Mycroft's waist coat and shirt. He pulled away for a second as he folded it up slightly and put it aside. Mycroft looked at him in confusion.

"I know how much your suits mean to you. Although I personally think you would be sexy with or without the creases, you'd hate it." Lestrade smiled, looking down to the man. Mycroft looked at Lestrade as if he were the only person in the world. "Come here." Mycroft grabbed him and pulled him down, kissing more passionately than before.

"Fuck..."


	6. He looks at life like it's a party and he's on the list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a conclusion of everything really.  
> Sorry it's bad x

Mycroft woke up the next morning in the arms of the one he loved. The sun was barely shining through the curtains as he opened his eyes. He felt safe and warm and that nothing could ever harm him. Looking down slightly, he saw that their legs were entwined         He noticed that he had a text but he had no intention of moving from his spot, snuggled up against Greg's chest. 

"Mycoft?" Greg whispered in a hushed tone. 

"Mmhm?" Mycroft answered with a smile.

"I love you so much." 

Mycroft fidgeted and turned around so their chests were resting against each other.

"I love you too Gregory." He kissed his nose, and then his mouth before pulling away.

The two men snuggled into each other as they fell back asleep. The next time Mycroft woke up, Greg wasn't in his arms, but he knew he hadn't disappeared because his clothes were draped around the room. He picked up his phone and checked the text from his brother.

**Brother. I apologize for my earlier comments. You are very good looking and a very good brother. Greg is good for you. - SH**

He smirked and thought about last night. Sherlock was coming around and Greg loved him. He never thought this day would come. Mycroft got up and put on a shirt, thinking it was his when it was actually Lestrade's. He walked into the kitchen to find that Greg had looked around and found some food to cook. He was cooking a nice fry up.

"Hey you!" He turned on the spot. "Made you some food!"

"Why is the oven on if it's just breakfast stuff?" 

"Oh!" Greg jumped up. He was wearing only boxers and an apron, he turned around to pull out a tray from the oven. "Muffins!" He said. "Little chocolate cakes that I baked for you!"He placed them on the side and began to plate up. As he did his little dance around the kitchen, Mycroft say down at the table to watch. He smiled to himself, thinking that he had never been happier and whatever happens in his life, the only thing he would ever make sure of was that Greg was safe in his arms and that they were together.

___

Sherlock and John didn't sleep that night, in fact they had made sure to do it against every surface they could find that was stable enough. The sofa's had been used so much that they started to look worn. Eventually they had used up every single place they could think of in 221B and eventually gave up and collapsed in John's bed.

"Fuuuuck." Sherlock said. "And to think I had sworn off sex." 

"I'm glad you made an exception." John laughed, grabbing at his chest. 

"I am never changing my mind, never again." He rolled over and kissed John. Both of them were glistening with sweat.

"John, I love you, I love you so much."

"I love you too Sher, I love you so fucking much."

\---

So we leave the story with them all in love. Greg and Mycroft became boyfriend's and they moved in together after three months. As for Sherlock and John, whom already lived together- they continued to have sex in every room in the house. 

John made Sherlock apologize face to face to his brother, by threatening to withhold sex. Mycroft and Sherlock had become a little nicer to each other but they didn't change that much, I mean they were both Holmes' for fuck sake.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
